5DSBG058
"Kiriyazuki Dragon Rumbling! Hero's Tearing of Heaven and Earth - Part 1" is the 58th chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline Jason, Sakura and Latias begin their match against Shigemori, Jason and Sakura's cousin. Things immediately get heated during the first turns as all of them, especially Jason, Sakura and Latias, summon out their ace cards on the first turn; coupled with Jason performing Clear Mind and Accel Synchro to severely set the stage in his team's favor. Featured Duels is in effect. Turn 1 (Shigemori) Jason: 1 SPC ; Sakura: 1 SPC ; Latias: 1 SPC ; Shigemori: 1 SPC *Shigemori draws a card. *Sets a face-down monster and a face-down Spell/Trap Card. *Ends his turn. Turn 2 (Jason) Jason: 2 SPC ; Sakura: 2 SPC ; Latias: 2 SPC ; Shigemori: 2 SPC *Jason draws a card. *Activates the Spell Card: Accel Breaker; discarding a card from his hand to destroy a face-down monster and Spell/Trap Shigemori controls. He destroys and . *Normal Summons Elemental HERO Moonlight Savior (ATK 1700). *Special Summons Elemental HERO Speed Star (ATK 1100) from his hand, as he controls another "HERO". *Jason tunes his Level 4 Moonlight Savior and Level 3 Speed Star to Synchro Summon Golden Dreamlight Dragon (ATK 2800). Due to its effect, he also Special Summons (ATK 2500) and has it treated as being Synchro Summoned properly. *Activates the effect of Hero Synchron in his Graveyard. By banishing it along with another "Elemental HERO" in the Graveyard, Jason can Synchro Summon again. He banishes Hero Synchron and Moonlight Savior to Synchro Summon Elemental HERO Flower Valkyria (ATK 2800). *Sets a face-down card in his Spell/Trap Zone and ends his turn. Turn 3 (Latias) Jason: 3 SPC ; Sakura: 3 SPC ; Latias: 3 SPC ; Shigemori: 3 SPC *Latias draws a card. *Activates , Special Summoning Psychic Dragon Sakura (ATK 1600). She activates Sakura's ability to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Psychic Dragon" monster from her Deck with its effects negated. Latias chooses to Special Summon Psychic Dragon Takeshi (DEF 2200). *Latias tunes her Level 3 Sakura and Level 4 Takeshi to Synchro Summon Psychic Dragon Princess Latias (ATK 2500). *Normal Summons Psychic Dragon Hero Shinri (ATK 1700 -> 1800), due to its effect of gaining 100 ATK per other "Psychic Dragon" monster. *Sets two face-down cards and ends her turn. Turn 4 (Sakura) Jason: 4 SPC ; Sakura: 4 SPC ; Latias: 4 SPC ; Shigemori: 4 SPC *Sakura draws a card. *Normal Summons Sayaka, Summoner of Gusto (ATK 1400). She activates its effect, sending and from her Deck to the Graveyard and Special Summoning (ATK 1900) and (DEF 500). *Sakura tunes her Level 4 Sayaka and Level 3 Gulldo to Synchro Summon Starstrike Gale Dragon (ATK 2500). *Activates the effect of her Gulldo; because it was sent from the field to the Graveyard, she could Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Gusto monster from her Deck. She chooses (ATK 1000). *She tunes Level 5 Reeze and Level 2 Wynnda to Synchro Summon (ATK 2600). *Sets two face-down cards and ends her turn. Turn 5 (Shigemori) Jason: 5 SPC ; Sakura: 5 SPC ; Latias: 5 SPC ; Shigemori: 5 SPC *Shigemori draws a card. *Activates , allowing him to Fusion Summon a monster. He sends and in his hand to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon Elemental HERO Blade Soul (ATK 2700). *Attacks Sakura's Starstrike Dragon. Because of Blade Soul's effect, it gains 100 ATK x the target's Level (ATK 2700 -> 3400). Starstrike Dragon is not destroyed due to Jason's Dreamlight Dragon's protection effect and battle damage is reduced to 0 because of its own effect. (Blade Soul: ATK 3400 -> 2700). *Normal Summons Elemental HERO Spellblaster (DEF 1900). By banishing a Spell Card in his graveyard, Shigemori could inflict 800 damage to all opponents. He banishes the Speed Fusion. *Jason chains with Summon Damage Sonic, negating the damage and Special Summoning a monster from his Deck with ATK equal to or less than the negated damage. He Special Summons (DEF 800). *Shigemori ends his turn. Turn 6 (Jason) Jason: 6 SPC ; Sakura: 6 SPC ; Latias: 6 SPC ; Shigemori: 6 SPC *Jason draws a card. *Activates Dragon Draw; allowing him to draw 3 cards as he possesses at least 6 SPC and a Level 7 or higher Dragon-Type monster. *Normal Summons (ATK 0). *Jason tunes Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and Level 1 Attack Gainer to Synchro Summon Shinkansen Panther - Saber Black Pride (ATK 1500). *Due to its effect, Jason draws a card and gains 400 Life Points for each card in his hand. At the moment, there are four cards so he regains 1600 LP (Jason: 4000 LP -> 5600 LP). Additionally, all of Shigemori's monsters would lose ATK/DEF equal to half the gained LP; in this case, 800 points. (Elemental HERO Blade Soul: ATK 2700/DEF 1500 -> ATK 1900/DEF 700) and (Elemental HERO Spellblaster: ATK 1200/DEF 1900 -> ATK 400/DEF 1100). *Attack Gainer's effect activates; Jason decides to weaken Blade Soul further (ATK 1900 -> 900). *Jason performs and initiates an Accel Synchro, He tunes his Level 7 Golden Dreamlight Dragon and Level 3 Saber Black Pride to Accel Synchro Summon Shooting Dreamstar Dragon (ATK 4000). Due to Saber Pride being used as Synchro Material, Dreamstar Dragon's stats increase by 1000 (Shooting Dreamstar Dragon: ATK 4000/DEF 3500 -> ATK 5000/DEF 4500). *Jason activates the effect of Dreamstar Dragon; allowing him to check the top 4 cards of his Deck and giving Dreamstar Dragon an additional attack for every Tuner monster revealed, in addition to a regular attack. **He reveals , Elemental HERO Mizukari, and ; allowing three attacks. *Jason attacks Blade Soul with Golden Dreamstar Dragon (Shigemori: LP 12000 -> LP 7900). Due to Dreamstar's ability, Shigemori takes 1200 damage (LP 7900 -> 6700). Shigemori attempts to Special Summon a HERO from the Deck due to its effect, but Saber Black Pride negates the opponent's effects when Dreamstar attacked (due to its effect) *Jason attacks Spellblaster with Flower Valkyria. *Jason attacks Shigemori directly with Dreamstar Dragon (Shigemori: LP 6700 -> 1700). He opts not to finish off Shigemori. *At this point, Shigemori Special Summons Elemental HERO Damage Shield (DEF 3000) from his hand, as he had taken 3000 or more damage this turn. Additionally, Shigemori banishes all HERO monsters in his graveyard (Voltic, Blade Soul, Woodsman, Necroshade and Spellblaster) and regains 1000 Life Points for each. (Shigemori: LP 1700 -> 6700). *Places another face-down card and ends. Turn 7 (Latias) Jason: 7 SPC ; Sakura: 7 SPC ; Latias: 7 SPC ; Shigemori: 7 SPC *Latias draws a card. (Will be finished with part 2 soon) Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters